hatred is just one more form of love
by Cordelia Hartship
Summary: Harry X Draco


So, Hate is Love? (HP)[DXH]

The scowl on Draco's face couldn't turn anymore sour. That is, until he looked at the one thing he knew he would never be able to have. The one person that made his heart flutter. "So, Potter," he said his name with disgust, "I see you got a weasel in your arms," he said spitting on the ground. The truth was, he was actually really fond of the Weasley family. You couldn't find any better hospitality in all of England.

"Oh can it Malfoy, you just want what you can't have and you know it," Draco blushed a little. _D-does he know?_ He though silently to himself.

"Yeah, well at least I _KNOW_ what I want. Or have you forgotten about your precious little Cho," he said in a mocking voice. When he saw the hurt look on Harry's face he smirked a little and began laughing.

"Malfoy, Shut your dirty little mouth about that. That was a tough time for all of us. I even saw you crying," the Weasley girl stepped in and Draco felt even worse than he already did.

Draco's smirk fell into a frown. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. He turned and ran down the corridor almost in tears. He stormed into his dormitory and smacked onto his pillow.

This time of day he would be the only one in there, so he cried and cried. Until about lunch time, he was alone, wondering, "Why the hell cant I just…can't I just tell him," he sobbed into his pillow.

Harry and Ginny stood, wrapped in each other's arms. It felt right, but it felt wrong at the same time. In his heart, he knew that he did not like Ginny in the way he thought he did. Deep down he knew his heart belonged to one boy he knew hated his guts.

The one thing he couldn't understand was why Malfoy? Why not Ron? Or Hermione? He stood there squeezing Ginny tighter to him, wishing it were Malfoy. He closed his eyes and set his head on hers. Ginny smiled and blushed a little squeezing Harry back. They sat like that until about lunch time and rushed down the corridor to eat.

Harry sat between Hermione and Ginny. He watched Ron sit next to Hermione and smiled at the happy couple. He started to wonder how Ginny would take the break up. How would he take it? Would Draco be happy and suddenly confess his undying love to him? Or would he simply make fun of them? He started staring into space, not knowing that space was Malfoy. His dreaming was getting worse.

Draco caught a glimpse of Potter staring in his direction. So he glared back, as he took a bite out of a muffin. _He's probably dreaming of him and that weasel's wedding. _He scowled at the thought of them getting married, having kids. That is supposed to be HIS wedding not hers. "Filthy bitch," he whispered under his breath.

He watch Ginny smiling and laughing over there with him, where he should be, not her. He slammed the muffin down on the table and stormed out of the dining hall. He was to disgusted to eat. Sitting there, watching Harry laugh and joke with HER made him sick to his stomach. He leaned against the wall and slid down pulling his knees to his chest. He went from scowling, to frowning to almost crying in the hall.

He hugged his knees and set his head down on them, tears started to fall regardless of how much he tried to hold them back. Why won't Harry just like him back? Why can't he just break up with that pitiful excuse for a girlfriend and go out with him?

Harry sat and watched Draco leave. He frowned a little before pushing away his plate. Suddenly he wasn't as hungry anymore. All he could think about was hoe Draco would reject him and ridicule him until the day he died. He could see it now.

"Draco," harry said, a light tint of red consuming his face.

"What is it Potter," the way he said his name made Harry cringe.

"I-I dumped Ginny...to be with…you," a small smiled formed on Harry's lips. Draco smiled a little as well.

"Well, Potter…you might as well beg her to take you back, 'cause I sure as hell wouldn't think twice about you like that. It's disturbing, and I can't wait to tell the whole school," Draco smirked and ran off, leaving Harry to sulk alone in the corridor.

Harry frowned as the dream replayed in his mind, over and over again. He stood up and started to walk away when Ginny grabbed his hand, "where are you going Harry," she asked, a look of concern on her face.

Harry looked at her and forced a smile, "Oh, no where, just to the dorm to study, I'll see you in the Gryffindor commons room. Okay," he tilted his head a little and widened his smile.

"Alright, I'll meet you there soon," Ginny let his hand go and watched him walk out of the lunch hall.

Draco stood up and wiped his eyes. What would his father say? His son, a future death eater crying? Yeah right, there's more of a chance of him admitting he loves Harry to even his dad. And only Merlin knows what would happen to him then.

Draco kept wandering around the corridors, aimlessly until he ran into the boy who had been consuming his thoughts lately. "Watch where you're going Potter. Next time, I'll curse you so you won't be able to walk for a week," Draco scowled.

"Whatever Malfoy. You and I both know you just can't get over the fact that I have real friends. Unlike you," Harry looked him up and down with a look of disgust on his face. Draco's eyes started to tear up.

"Yeah…well," Draco paused before lunging his face into Harry's crashing their lips together. Harry's arms spread wide open as he stumbled backwards and fell. Draco blushed and ran off.

_What in the bloody hell was I thinking? _He asked himself. There was no way that actually happened. Or did it? Draco shook his head at the thought. It was only another day dream. Right? He looked behind him and saw no trace of Harry. So it didn't happen. He slowed his pace as he turned the corner and ran straight into the Slytherin portrait.

"Hey, watch it kid, almost gave me a heart attack," the Painting said to him grabbing his chest where his heart would have been.

"Sorry," he whispered back before giving him the password to get into the commons room. He took a seat on the slick black leather couch. He picked up a random book and began reading, just as soon as he began to fall asleep.

Harry kept running until he was at the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady. He silently whispered the password into her ears just to make sure Draco didn't hear incase he was around.

Harry stepped through the painting and ran down the short hall and through the commons room. He turned and ran up the stone stair case to his dorm. He plopped onto his bed and hugged his pillow. He rolled over to lie on his back, and threw the pillow in the air and catching it repeatedly.

_Did Draco really kiss me?_ He thought. Maybe he did kiss Harry. Maybe Draco did like him back. _I'll slip a note to him, maybe he'll meet me in the R.O.R._ he smiled a little. He replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. He blushed and smiled a bit letting the pillow fall on to the ground. He rolled over pulling the covers over top of him and slowly, fell asleep.

The next morning when Harry awoke, he found himself on the floor. "Ow….I must've fallen out of my bed. Ron," he called out, looking around. He saw a note posted to the bed post. He took the tack out and read the note:

_Dear Harry,_

_We saw you were asleep and decided to let you sleep in. after all, it IS our day off, and how fair is it that you get up as early as 5 A.M.? Well anyway, Ginny wants to meet you in the dining hall during lunch, alright? Hope you had a sleep_

_Ron_

_P.S. we'll talk about your dream later k?_

He went wide eyed at the thought of him talking in his sleep again. What if said something about Draco? Or worse, what if he dreamed about breaking up with Ginny and dating Draco? That would be the end of "the boy who lived" I'll tell you that. He would DIE of embarrassment before Voldemort could even think of a way to kill him!

Harry stood up and yawned. He walked over to his dresser and began to look for some clothes.

Draco awoke in a cold sweat the fallowing morning. He sat up, realizing he was on the couch still, but it was late in the afternoon. He turned to the clock across the room and found it was almost lunch time. Maybe he could get alone with Potter, and maybe…

"NO! What am I thinking? He would never accept me...would he," he sat talking to himself and staring off at the glistening black leather on the couch he was in. he pulled on the few loose threads he found while thinking. When the clock stroke 12:00 he snapped out of his trance.

Lunch time, his only chance to talk to Potter about his TRUE feelings…the way he really felt. He stood up and ran over to his closet picking out a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, and his black converse. After getting dressed he rushed down the corridor and smacked into Neville on the way down.

"S-Sorry Malfoy…..I-I didn't mean it! I swear," the boy pleaded in fear.

Malfoy laughed and glared at the poor boy, "I'll deal with you later, right now I'm after Potter," as he stood he ran off in the direction of the dining hall. When he walked through the dark, wooden doors he noticed Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. Now was his chance.

He strode over to Potter and smirked at him.

Harry sat at the table alone in the dining hall since the beginning of lunch. Ginny has been late and he was starting to get annoyed. No matter how many times she wanted to meet him somewhere, half the time she forgot, didn't remember to tell him she couldn't meet him, or told him bad news.

When he heard the creek of the door he thought it might be Ginny, but to his surprise, Draco Malfoy entered the hall, and was smirking, and walking right toward him.


End file.
